


Hey Blondie, That's My Beer

by fidelisinfinitum



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelisinfinitum/pseuds/fidelisinfinitum
Summary: Tony and Clint are stuck in the same small, Midwestern town, and both want a drink. When there's only one bar in town, sometimes you meet someone unexpected.





	Hey Blondie, That's My Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for a soulmate au with crazy first sentences, so hopefully it's good!

Tony really just needed a break. It wasn't as if he was some asshole who hated to do nice things (although he could be, just ask Pepper) like visiting a children's hospital, it was just too much for him, so soon after Afghanistan. Too many doctors (like Yinsen), too many bandages, the smell of bleach mingling with the smell of infection. Too many reminders of the fact that he'd lost his words. 

Tony needed a fucking drink. 

So he slipped away from Pepper and everyone else in their small hotel and found the town bar. It wasn't really Tony's usual type of place, it looked more like the type of place the locals hung out, but fuck it, he was desperate. 

It was more crowded than Tony had expected, considering it was a Thursday, and only about 8:30, but that made it easier for him to blend in. He sat down in between a man with short cropped blonde hair and an old man nursing a half empty glass. 

He ordered a beer, because if he was going to get drunk tonight, he might as well start slow. The blonde man next to him ordered the same thing, and Tony felt a flash of annoyance at him. Who was he to copy him? Then he just felt childish, and resumed staring at the baseball game on the television, not truly absorbing what he was seeing. 

**

Clint was so done with this assignment. 

He was one of Fury's top agents, and he had to watch some billionaire visiting sick kids? Natasha was on a secret mission in the Alps, but no, Clint was so incompetent, he was stuck in some small town in Kansas, being Tony fucking Stark's secret SHEILD security detail. Just because he was Iron Man. 

Frankly, Clint thought that if the man really was Iron Man, then he ought to be able to protect himself, but Fury hadn't exactly warmed up to that point of view. 

Clint had been waiting the whole day for his well earned break, so when the man he'd had to follow all day against his will walked into the bar Clint had chosen as his sanctuary, Clint felt a spark of annoyance light up inside his chest. It wasn't as if the man was hard on the eyes (he really, really wasn't), but this was not the kind of work Clint thought SHEILD did. 

He ought to be saving babies or something (it was a classified mission, even to him) with Natasha, not watching out for some faux superhero. He ordered his beer, scowling. To make matters worse, the game on television was in the bottom of the seventh inning and no one had gotten a run yet. 

Clint had taken to going to bars, even on missions, because Clint still had hope about finding his soulmate. Most people he knew had given up, figuring that whoever they were, they were better without a soulmate who had a demanding, top secret government job. 

But Clint still liked to look at his words, written on his hip in a scrawled slant, every once in a while. "Hey blondie, that's my beer," they said. Clint figured that he had easier words then most other people, considering that most people introduced themselves with a hello. Still, he'd received his fair share of teasing when he'd told Barney what his words said. 

Clint decided that this train of thought was too depressing to follow, and turned his attention back to the game. Another batter struck out. 

Just his luck. 

**

Tony was starting to wish he'd stayed in and started drinking from the mini fridge in his hotel room by the time his, and, annoyingly, the man next to him's, beers arrived. Tony turned his attention away from the horrifically bad plays on the television to grab his beer, only to find that the blonde man had grabbed the beer closest to Tony, as if to spite him. 

"Hey blondie, that's my beer," he said, even though he just as easily could have grabbed the other one. He misses the sharp intake of breath the other man took, but it was impossible to miss his next words. 

"No fucking way," he said, in an awed tone, "are you my soulmate."

Tony's heart practically stopped. He put his hand over the arc reactor, where the words used to be. He'd memorized them as soon as he was able to read. The words he'd taken as conformation that not even his soulmate would want him, but at least he'd had one. Until Yinsen'd had to cut them out. 

**

Clint was ecstatically grinning, his blue eyes bright. Who cares if his soulmate was possibly the most famous man in America, or the man he'd been bitching about to himself only a few minutes earlier? Clint had found him! Now he'd be able to convince Coulson and Natasha that they could find their soulmates too, no matter how hard it might seem. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Clint asked, finally realizing that his soulmate might be having a heart attack right in front of him. 

"Yeah, fine, just a little surprised," Tony (he can call him Tony, right?) said. "I never expected to meet my soulmate while he was stealing my beer."

"First off, they're the same, you could have grabbed the other one, and second, I've been preparing for this my whole life. I've never even ordered something that wasn't a beer in a bar before!" Clint felt like he was coming on a little strong, but hey, this was Tony Stark, he could take it. 

"Well, I've got a lot to teach you then, sweetheart," Tony said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. 

"I'm Clint, by the way."

"And I assume you know who I am, not to be arrogant," replied Tony. 

"You're Iron Man," Clint said, aware he sounded a bit like a little kid. 

"I am," said Tony. 

"Never thought I'd actually be talking to an official superhero," Clint said truthfully. 

"You've met unofficial superheroes before?" Tony asked. 

"You're looking at one," Clint said. 

"What's your superpower then, Clint?"

"I can shoot arrows," Clint said sheepishly. 

"Would your superhero name happen to be Legolas?"

"No, it's Hawkeye."

"Well, Hawkeye," Tony said teasingly, "I ought to introduce you to my hotel room." He stood up, placed a few bill on the counter for their drinks, and gave Clint a look that sent shivers down his spine. 

He stood and followed Tony, hoping Natasha would be back from the Alps sometime soon, because she would not believe him if he told her this over the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on my tumblr (please).


End file.
